fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Penny Polendina (Golden Dragon Fist)
|-|Cyborg Princess= |-|Demon Hunter= |-|Dragon Hunter= |-|UNITY Penny= Summary Every hero needs a sidekick. Appearance That petite looking girl is not as weak and fragile as she seemed. She's only a bit like it. Penny has the visage of a young woman in her external form and acts like so. She's not Amazonian tall but not short either. Her true form initially was horrifying to look at. With Penny's upper torso, head, and right arm being the only one truly biological. Of course, this issue was fixed to the point that even her interiors are almost fully human. However one cannot deny the mechanisms and mechanical parts hidden inside that body. Personality Quite the cheerful gal, Penny is almost always positive and optimistic. She tackles situations and challenges head-on with a bright smile. At least typically before she starts losing. It's not as if she's easy to despair but whenever subjected to a situation where her body is not strong enough to handle an enemy, she becomes unable to act as she did before. One could say that the amount of energy moving throughout her body is able to maintain her system and thus make her happier. Nonetheless she's a bright and happy girl who tries to bring up morale to heroes wherever she is. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Penny Polendina, Cyborg Princess, Penny, P (By Quarter) Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Cyborg, S-Class Hero Date of Birth: ??? Zodiac/Horoscope: ??? Birthplace: Atlas Weight: Light Height: 5'4 Likes: Protecting the people Dislikes: Villains Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Orange Hobbies: Muffin making Values: Hope Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Heroes Association Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-B | 7-B to 7-A | At least 6-C or higher | At least High 6-A to 5-C Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (As an android she takes pride in strength. Easily oneshotted a Tiger Class Monster who can smash through buildings), Enhanced Senses (Using her Scanners she could keep watch over an entire city and farther. Detects many life forms), Aura (Like any other Hunter or Hero, could use aura) Fire Manipulation (Via Incinerator Arnaments), Electrokinesis (Via Overcharger Arnaments), Electromagnetism (Could pull her blades towards her not just by wires but by magnetism), Wire Manipulation, Minor Swordsmanship (Can at least use her swords in a basic level), Excellent Marksmanship (Very good shot with her guns and wire blades. Can rebound attacks and predict enemy paths), Flight (Jet boosters and wings allow her to do so), Explosion Inducement (Can induce explosions with her attacks), Hacking (Could hack into minor servers and more), Resistance to Heat (Constantly gets through her own Fire-based and Heat-based attacks, Resistance to Electricity (Could use her body to jumpstart substations) *'Second Key' ** All previous abilities but enhanced, Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid. Her limbs could reattach to her if she so desired. She could still be alive even if all that's left of her is her head) *'Third Key' ** All previous abilities but enhanced, *'Fourth Key' ** All previous abilities but enhanced, Attack Potency: At least City level (Can take on high end Demon Class enemies) | City level to Mountain level (Managed to win against Neo, someone stronger than Emerald Harpy. Managed to hurt Cinder in her first form, a low Dragon Rank. Was compared to Dante) | At least Island level or higher (Casually took out a Medium Rank Dragon Rank with her new form) | At least Multi-Continent level to Moon level (Managed to briefly clash with Gojira with her UNITY program. Able to destroy the moon-sized asteroid that Quarter was about to use) Speed: Supersonic to Hypersonic (Kept up with Emerald Harpy, who can leave behind sonic booms casually. Was able to partly react to Emerald) | At least Hypersonic or higher combat speed (Able to keep up with Mercury whose exact speed minimum is that value) Massively Hypersonic with Thunder Cannon (The weapon replicates storm and lightning bolts) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Managed to dodge Frankie's thunderstorm. Can outspeed her own Thunder Cannon that was upgraded even moreso than before), likely far higher (Was able to dodge beams from G4. Can somehow keep up with Awakened Dragonfly) Lifting Strength: City level Striking Strength: City level Durability: At least City level (Can survive her own blasts with no issue) | City level to Mountain level (Managed to survive an attack from Cinder that wiped out a chunk of a mountain range) | At least Island level or higher (Protected a batch of A-Class Heroes from a Medium Rank Dragon Class monster) | At least Multi-continent level to Moon level (Survived numerous attacks from Quarter) Stamina: High (Energy Cores can last for days without replenishment) Range: Melee. Dozens of meters, could cover entire city blocks and reach planes. Standard Equipment: Her android body. Intelligence: Quite knowledgeable on handling many types of monsters. When faced with an enemy whose ability exceeds her she plays defensively and cautiously, preferring to observe them and plan for countermeasures if it's possible. Weaknesses: Android body has limitations. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Machine Gun Blows' - A serious of super fast attacks. Yang described it as seeing bullets the size of punches being shot out. It's enough to send something heavy as a rhino up with the first batch of blows. After enough upgrades this ability became more focused on blunt impact. **'Minigun Blows' - A faster variant of the previous attacks, but known to tire out Penny's arms for a brief moment and briefly preventing use of said arm. This ability weakness is bypassed later on by upgrades. In fact it had more piercing power. *'Howitzer Blow' - An electromagnetically charged fist. Compared to her other attacks it's stronger and strikes like an artillery shell, sending Demon Class Monsters flying around with a single punch. *'Wire and Blade System' - Utilizes the Blades and wires she uses. All of them are safely stored in the compartments on her back. Many of them can be controlled via strings and can often be used in various ways. The below are common combos Penny uses them with. **'Revolver Top' - Spins around like a maelstorm of blades. The deadly part is how the blades could actually extend and retract, making into some strange and unpredictable cutting patterns. Of course, Penny could control and influence how they move and knows where they would strike. Can also be called the helicopter. **'Skewer Top' - Tosses her blades forwards and spins them like a ring. A ranged version of the above and is often weaker, but allows for her to strike from afar and quickly. It can also be used like a yo-yo to cast devastating damage. **'Reaching Dicer' - Connects all her swords together, and makes them strike at an angle. A long range high damaging slash basically. It can be used to reach far enemies or as a lance that plunges at enemies in midair. *'Incinerator Arnaments' - A set of arnaments that allows Penny to utilize heat-based attacks. **'Blaze Fists' - Ignites her fists to high temperatures. With this, a touch of regular metal could be easily melted. If combined with punches or grapples this could seriously injure if not outright kill monsters. Well, low-ranking monsters at least. **'Napalm Bazooka' - Compresses heat in the shape of orbs or beams and shoots out. These attacks can typically explode in a wide radius, incinerating anything they reach with an addition of a shockwave attack. The explosions are enough to easily send buildings crumbling if they haven't melted already. **'Flamethrower' - A regular flamethrower attack of continuous stream. It's intensely hot but it can run out. Effective for handling a large number of enemies at once. ***'Overheat Beam Cannon' - Overcharges her arms and releases a beam-like wall of flames. Typically leads to devastating fiery explosions but the focus of it can allow it to puncture holes through most targets it hits. *'Overcharger Arnaments' - A set of arnaments that allows Penny to utilize electricity-based attacks. **'Lightning Fists' - Augments her fists with electricity to allow her to deal lightning enhanced punches. Last time and amount of energy used varies but they deal a pretty stunning blow to most enemies. **'Thunder Cannon' - Utilizes a cannon that mimics how lightning bolts work. By altering the positive charge and negative charge within her arm, Penny marks a target and adjusts the output based on the pre-existing charges around them. Though it releases electricity, it's like a railgun for lightning. The speed is comparable to an actual lightning bolt. **'EMP Wave Burst' - A burst of EMP energy that could easily shut down non-protected machines and androids. Penny avoids using this however unless faced with a dangerous enemy and it becomes necessary to use. After all, it is very fatal to any sort of mechanical target. To use such a thing to shut down a machine would be similar to temporarily killing someone of her kind. **'Lightning Flash' - A flash of light from her eye. Excellent for blinding the enemy in a dire situation or a quick beatdown. Can also cause spasms, disorientation, and just overall stunning which can last for a few seconds. *'Jet Thruster + Wings' - Usually used as a method of attack, but with this Penny can propel herself accurately in the sky. The addition of wings makes it so that it's easier to steer too. Though there is a boost of speed in the usage of this, it's not exactly remarkable compared to the typical speed Penny goes by. *'Integrated Radio System' - A sort of wi-fi like tech. It allows Penny to communicate with others as if she was on a phone. It also allows her to connect to the internet and speak with others. She could even play music and radio while fighting. *'Integrated Radar Scanner' - A radar and scanner system that allows Penny to keep track of the area around her and life signals. With this Penny could keep watch for enemies and how far they approach. The range for this is about the size of a city in Vale, which is particularly large already. *'Connector' - The ability that allows Penny to reconnect her body parts despite taking heavy damage. It formerly only ensures that Penny could reattach her old parts after taking strenuous damage and needed to be rebuilt. But after her recent upgrades, Penny can now combine this with electricity and heat to allow her to reconnect old pieces on the fly. In fact, losing an arm or being bisected doesn't take her down for too long. Key: Beginning of Series | Early Upgrades as Demon Hunter | Dragon Hunter | UNITY Penny Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Nanoclaw 30XX (Peppy & Dusk! Against the Divided World!) Nanoclaw 30XX Nanoclaw's profile](Speed was equal and 7-A versions were used.) Category:RWBY characters Category:GDF verse characters Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Androids Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight Users Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Hackers Category:Explosion Users